The present disclosure relates generally to satellite broadcast receivers, and more particularly to automated signal analysis and reporting among radio frequency (RF) receiver devices.
Consumers can receive broadcasts via satellite using direct broadcast satellite (DBS) radio frequency (RF) receivers. These consumers have a satellite dish installed at their residence for receiving signals from a satellite. The satellite dish transmits broadcast signals to a signal receiver. The signal receiver converts the broadcast signal into a display signal which is output to a consumer's display, such as a television.
Broadcast signals from the satellite can be disrupted by a variety of obstructions such as aircraft and atmospheric events. Those signal disruptions can affect the quality of content viewed by a user. For example, signal disruption can cause pixilation of a displayed video. Signal disruptions often require troubleshooting. In addition, the restoration process to reestablish a disrupted or lost signal can be long and cumbersome. As a result, consumers can become frustrated with signal disruptions.